


And now what?

by FixaIdea



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, M/M, Spoilers, post COG, seriously this only makes sense if you already know the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: In the wake of Gellert's Big Reveal Albus has a few choice words to say.





	And now what?

The white-haired figure leaning against a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest was easy to spot. Albus sighed, quietly thanking whatever higher power that he didn’t figure out how to destroy the Blood Pact yet and, feigning an air of nonchalance, walked towards him.

‘That was low’ he said in lieu of greeting ‘Even by your standards.’

Grindelwald shrugged.

‘It’s not like it caused you such a horrible inconvenience. What did it take you to win him over? A cup of tea?’

‘That, and tearfully swearing up and down that I did not know about him and offering to help round up whatever details I could regarding his origins’ Albus grumbled ‘I had to forge entire diaries’ worth of ‘evidence’ of a supposed affair my father was having to appease him. Hope you’re happy.’

‘Wouldn’t say so, no. You just seduced my ace, you sly old bastard. Whatever are you going to do with him anyway?’

Now it was Dumbledore’s turn to shrug.

‘Offer him a room I suppose.’

‘What, here?’

‘Yes. Why?’

Gellert pushed himself off of the tree and stood up straight. He stared up at the castle, back at Albus and then back at the castle again.

‘Let us be clear on one point. I’M supposed to be the Dark Lord in this equation, right?’

‘Obviously.’

‘And yet you plan on letting an Obscurus live in a school. Full of children.’

‘I’ll manage’ Albus scoffed ‘The forest is full of Acromantulas and yet we never had any trouble.’

‘The forest is full of. _What now_?’

‘Giant spiders. You know, they…’

‘I know what an Acromantula is!’

Albus had the decency to look momentarily unconfortable.

‘Come now, the place isn’t called the Forbidden Forest for no reason. The students aren’t allowed to go in there.’

‘I would expect not!’

‘Except for detention.’

‘…’

‘…’

‘Fuck’s sake, Albus.’


End file.
